


Darkness

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Darkness

When he walked in Thomas noticed that the pub now had a piano. _Who puts a piano in a pub? I come to drink not to listen to music._ Although he had to admit that the man playing was good; a few people were even singing along. _I guess this war changed a lot of things; maybe even more then the first one, if that's possible._ He got a pint and found an empty table in the corner.

The war had certainly changed Thomas. All those years of plotting and planning, trying to protect himself hadn't been of much use. He lost his job at Downton in 1940, not because of anything he did, but because there was no need for him. He received a good reference, but service jobs were non-existent. Fortunately the shortage of men in other areas meant he soon found work, even though it was in a factory. He did quite well, advancing into the office, managing to hold onto the job after the war ended.

And he had turned sixty in 1944. Alone, of course, because the war had taken Jimmy. It had taken the one thing in his life that mattered, that had ever mattered. He was left to come home alone to a small room, to eat alone, to sleep alone. He looked around. _And to drink alone._

When the pianist began "You Are My Sunshine", Thomas set down his glass and left. His sunshine had been taken away, leaving him in perpetual darkness.

~~ End ~~


End file.
